Just Together
by PsylanceSimons
Summary: These are a collection of one shots as a sort of prize from a little contest I've held. Most prompts from the winners. Ratings vary (but keeping it at M cause it will get that far ;P) [FRAXUS]
1. Chapter 1

This one-shot is a prize (one of three) to Kitty723 for being a smart cookie. (and I say one of three because she gave me three amazing prompt that I can't help but want to write all three of them)

I don't own the characters, just this writing work! :D

 **Prompt: When the Thunder Legion come back with a genderbent Freed, the Legion tries to keep it a secret. But when the guild starts flirting with Freed, will Laxus be able to control his anger.**

Enjoy~!

* * *

None of them knew how it came to this, but it happened.

Freed was cursed. A trap was set off while the Thunder Legion was snooping around a dark guild's base and somehow managed to only hit the green haired mage. In fact, the trap itself was odd. With this curse, it transformed the victim into the opposite gender. So, in other words: Freed turned into a girl.

When the trap when off, none of them knew what had happened to the rune mage. He didn't appear to be any different, so they continued their mission and completed the job.

It was only when the four returned to Fairy Tail was when everyone began to take notice in Freed's curse. The guild members could see a slight difference in Freed's body, however his coat blocked any sort of view of the mage's body.

Evergreen was the one to notice Freed's change first. With a finger tapping her chin, she muttered to herself – in which Bickslow overheard, "Is it just me, or are Freed's hips wider than normal?"

The Seith mage huffed in confusion. He spared a glance at Freed who was over at the bar talking with Mira Jane. He tilted his head to the side and replied, "I can't tell, but he looks the same to me."

The brunet hummed to herself. She didn't press the matter but she didn't drop it from her thoughts. There was something off about Freed and it wasn't just his physical appearance. When he was reciting spells his voice sounded off, and his mannerisms weren't quite the same. Even the way he sat in front of the bar was different. Freed always had a sense of elegance to him, but for some reason now it was more prominent than usual.

Before Evergreen had a chance to bring up the topic again, she saw the rune mage go stiff in his seat. He toppled over his chair and crashed to the ground with a high pitched yelp. That caught the attention of everyone in the guild hall; all heads turned toward the source of the noise. Freed was on his back, sprawled on the ground, and hair going wild under his head. The clip must've fallen off from the fall.

Freed let out a moan as he rubbed his sore head. Ever since he got back from their job request he wasn't feeling too well. His body tingled and his chest hurt. He didn't think too much of it at the time, but now that he had a moment to breath and think he realized what the curse did to him. Or, rather should he say to _her_. With the realization that he had switched genders he let out that girlish yelp and fell to the floor like a fool.

He was mortified, but it seemed that everyone else was more concerned for his well being. He expected for all of them to laugh at his blunder, but one by one, the members of Fairy Tail came up to him and helped him up or asked if he was okay. Genuine concern was on their faces as they asked if the mage was alright.

With a much higher voice, Freed replied to them, "I'm fine, really. You all don't need to be so concerned."

None of them would listen. They all insisted that he was hurt somehow and dotted on him, hand to foot. They asked if he needed anything, offered to buy him a drink, asked if he needed to lie down. It was ridiculous!

When someone offered to clean his now dirtied jacket, it was then he had to put his foot down. No doubt from the pain and the extra weight on his chest meant that it was now noticeable. His face reddened at the suggestion and he said in a rush, "No! I-I mean, it isn't necessary!"

With smiles on their faces, they all insisted that it was no trouble and stripped the wizard of his red jacket. It came off him with a yelp, and as soon it was off his body everyone froze. Freed couldn't meet any of their gazes as his face continued to resemble the article of clothing that was just taken from him.

Now only in a white button up long sleeve shirt, his pants, and knee high boots it was now visible to all what the green haired man was hiding. Freed's hips had indeed grown. His waist shrank as well, and combined with the decent sized chest the rune mage sported a beautiful figure. Freed ground his teeth as he tried to shield himself with his arms. Crossing them over his chest and hugging himself, he tried to shrink away from everyone's gaze which ended in vein. No one could take their eyes off Freed, no matter how much he prayed in his mind.

To spare him some embarrassment, the wizard tried to explain with a stuttering voice, "U-um, i-it's not what y-you all think. I-It's a curse. I think i-it somehow turned me into a girl. . ." Everyone was only half paying attention; all of them too busy ogling over Freed's new appearance. For some reason, that irritated the once man now female. He straightened his spine and continued with confidence in his voice, "I don't know how long the effects of the curse will last, but please do not treat me any different than you normally would."

This seemed to snap some members out of their trance and nodded in agreement and walked away. However, some of the more persistent members continued to hang around the mage.

"Say Freed," Gray said as he slid up next to him. His tone was definitely not one of flirting, but one of true interest, however, his body language suggest otherwise. "How'd _this_ even happen to you?" With the accented word, an unpleasant tingle was shot down Freed's spine.

The green haired wizard was about to reply when he felt an arm wrap around him and a hand rest on his shoulder. The hand gave his shoulders a squeeze as blue eyes shifted to the figure that was currently pressed against his person. Freed was more than surprised when he saw none other than Laxus at his side. The lightning dragon wizard glared down Gray, who returned the stare. However, the ice-make mage was no match for the blond; he was bigger, bader, and just had one of those faces.

"None of your business, Fullbuster," Laxus practically growled. Freed felt a shiver run down his spine at the other's tone; it screamed possessiveness and for that sort of attitude to come out of the blond due to him made him blush. The rune mage stood perfectly still as the other two wizards stared each other down.

After a few moments filled with silence, Gray clicked his tongue and scooted away from Freed and said as he shoved his hands into his pockets (his shirt now gone for some reason however) and said under his breath, "Damn Laxus, it was just a question."

And with that the ice-make wizard walked away from the bar. In fact, the rest of the wondering wizards left the area leaving Laxus and Freed alone. Freed was thankful for some space, however, Laxus remained attached to his side ruining the statement.

With a tentative gaze, Freed looked up towards the lightning mage. The blond's gaze traveled the hall, daring anyone else to challenge him, but none did (no one was _that_ crazy). It was interesting to note that there was even a hint of a growl under the man's breathing as he eyed the area.

Freed was fine with having the blond draped over his shoulder like that. The warmth the other radiated was pleasant and comforting: protective. However, Laxus didn't show any signs of moving. Freed didn't wish to detach himself from the strong blond's side, but it was getting a bit awkward. The green haired mage could feel his face heating up regardless of how much he was enjoying himself.

With a timid – and higher to his displeasure – voice, Freed first cleared his throat to get the other's attention – which worked – and said, "L-Laxus, you can let go of me now."

The blond's eyes bulged out of his head as he realized that he was still clinging to the converted female. His face exploded in red and he pushed himself away as if Freed suddenly turned to lava. With a stammering voice he apologized, "O-oh. U-uh, sorry 'bout that. . ."

Freed will never admit how adorable the mage looked as he scratched the back of his head with his face looking like a tomato.

The man cleared his throat once more before a light bulb flashed over his head. He grabbed Freed's forgotten jacket that was at their feet. He dusted off the article of clothing before shoving it in Freed's face.

"Ah, here," he said quickly.

Freed offered the man a smile and said in a small voice, "Thanks."

The green haired man watched the lightning dragon mage's face burst with color once again. Laxus kept a scowl to his face as he averted the other's gaze. With more stuttering words, Laxus said pointing to some general direction behind him and continued, "I'll. . . I'll, uh, get someone to fix . . .this. . ." And with that, the blond walked past Freed trying to control his burning face.

Laxus was just too cute.


	2. Chapter 2

This came out a bit OOC, sorry about that, but I still really adore this AU

For: FieryPassionofGrell

(Didn't necessarily give a prompt so I decided to write a story that's been sloshing around in my brain for a while)

Enjoy~!

* * *

This was starting to become a major problem. Freed kept telling himself that falling for that new gym teacher was bad news; just generally a bad idea.

For one thing, they worked in two completely different departments of the school – plus they were in a _school_ for crying out loud, it was highly inappropriate – so interaction between them would be nonexistent. Also, the man's personality was just atrocious: he was loud, cocky, brash, rude, strong . . . muscular. . .kind hearted. . . really great with the kids actually . . . Oh no! He shouldn't be thinking like that.

Freed visibly shook his head to scatter the thoughts away. With a calming breath, the English teacher adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose and continued to grade his student's papers. This was one of the rare times of the day in which he didn't have a class, so he best be using his time wisely. In truth, he didn't know why his mind wondered from his grading. The papers were analytical essays on Catcher and the Rye; how did his mind wonder from Holden's take on society to that hunky, new gym teacher?!

With an agitated sigh, Freed put the paper down and rubbed at his eyes. It was hopeless. He couldn't concentrate. His thoughts just continued to wonder to that man!

Knowing when to throw in the towel, the green haired teacher decided that a good walk around the halls was a good exercise to clear his head. Pushing himself to his feet, the man left his room in favor of a bit of exercise. Granted, walking wouldn't be considered much of an exercise in comparison to the new guy. He probably did an "Insanity" workout as a warm-up. The mere thought made him both jealous and a tad bit turned on.

Freed wasn't even paying attention to where he was going and ended up in the gym wing. The green haired man stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he realized where he was – and who he might run into – and immediately turned around on his heel and high-tailed it out of there.

To think he would've learned his lesson on watching where he was going, but he didn't and managed to collide onto another body. With an _oof_ , Freed fell on his rear. It was like he ran into a wall. Freed shook his head as a large shadow over took him.

"Geesh, man. I didn't even see ya there," a deep, gruff voice said above him. Before Freed could replay, the other grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him up while adding, "There ya go!"

Freed was launched to his feet. He almost forgot to use his legs once he was placed upright. A bit off balance, but the green haired man was up again. He dusted himself off for a moment before saying a small, "Thank you."

He didn't actually look to see who he ran into until the other said, "Don't mention it."

Freed didn't recognize the voice at first, but now it seemed impossible for him to not know it. He flinched at his realization. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to meet the gaze of the one he's been trying to forget. But his eyes betrayed him as they began to rise he was met with Laxus Drayer. The new gym teacher in which Freed couldn't stop thinking about.

This was the first time the two actually met, and this was how? By literally bumping into one another? How cliché.

Freed swallowed involuntarily. He straightened himself out and stood tall. He would not let himself be intimidated by this man, no matter how attractive he looked. Freed was good looking in his own right. For some reason, Freed felt like he needed to prove himself to this man, but he didn't know how or why. He felt the blond's stare, that judgmental look, gaze at him up and down; scanning him in the most intimate and intimidating way.

Freed brought his head out of his chest and looked at the blond in the eye and said, "Well, I must be going now."

The green haired man was about to walk past the larger male, but was stopped by that wall of muscle. "Hang on there," he said holding his hand out, "I'm new here, and I don't know a lot of people. I was wondering if you could show me around a bit." The man put on a charismatic smile as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Freed could feel his face warming up again. That grin: it just screamed trouble, but looked so inviting . . . how could he say no? Seriously, _how could he say no?!_ Freed was too gentlemanly to refuse, and combined with that smirk . . . oh hell, Freed was screwed.

"S-sure . . ." Freed squeaked out. So much for trying to look macho in front of the new guy (in retrospect, it was difficult for the English teacher to look intimidating in front of a gym teacher anyway).

With no way out, the green haired man gestured for Laxus to follow.

Along the way, Freed would tell the blond what wing of the school was what: the history hallway that connected to the world languages area which was across from the English offices. Laxus looked like he was getting every other word, but nodded and followed. In an odd way, the blond reminded Freed of some of his students; the buff sports kids that didn't like to pay attention to anything besides their own egos. Yeah, Laxus reminded him of _those_ kids.

Although, the man wasn't completely hopeless. From time to time, a question would come out of his mouth and Freed would happily answer. However, the questions weren't too difficult, and they were mostly about the teachers (apparently a few of them were involved in the school sports teams, and the blond would say a quick hello to any of them he knew).

By the time the duo got to the science wing, which was about the end of their little tour, Laxus' interest was piqued slightly. He peered in one of the rooms, and Freed gazed over his shoulder. The class was doing some sort of experiment that Freed couldn't figure out; he was never quite as fond of science as others.

In front of him, Laxus hummed in approval. Freed looked at him with a questioning look which the blond spotted. Apparently the green haired man looked quite confused, for the blond explained, "They're studying Faraday's Law by moving a copper coil loop around a dipole."

While Laxus was explaining, Freed felt his mind shut down momentarily. None of what the blond said made sense to him. It was almost like he was speaking in a different language even though what he said sounded so simple.

A smug grin appeared on the blond's lips. "I double majored in physics and physical education in college," Laxus elaborated.

Freed's eyes widened a fraction out of amazement and shock. Here Freed thought the blond was just another jock-type, whereas Laxus was actually _intelligent_. It wasn't that the English teacher was stereotyping or judging a book by its cover, it was just . . . okay, maybe that's exactly what the green haired man was doing, but that wasn't the point. The point was: Freed was impressed, and – if it was possible – it made Laxus more attractive. How smarts adds to one's attractiveness, was beyond the teacher's knowledge.

Once Laxus was done observing the students, the two made their way back to where they started. Freed glanced at a clock above them as they walked; it seemed that they didn't have a lot of time left until the next period would begin. As much as he loved teaching, it was a shame that this tour was coming to an end, as was Freed's only chance at talking to the blond. It was likely that the two wouldn't converse much in the future. No matter how intelligent Laxus was under all that muscle, it didn't deny the fact that the two teachers were separated by the school's layout as well as the courses they taught.

Their adventure together was short, but all great things must come to an end.

When Freed was in front of the gym, he turned to Laxus and stated, "The bell is about to ring, I suppose I should be heading back to my class. Teachers above all else mustn't be tardy after all."

"Hu? Oh, yeah," Laxus responded.

It seemed the physical education teacher was in a world all his own. Freed rushed out a quick good-bye before turning to leave the blond be. Although, the green haired man didn't get far before history repeated itself and Freed was stopped once again by Laxus.

"Hey," the blond called out, making the English teacher stop and turn back around, "I just wanted ta say thanks . . . for showin' me around the place."

Freed let a small mile grace his lips. "It was my pleasure. I realize how difficult it must be to navigate around this school for newcomers."

"Uh," Laxus stammered, scratching the back of his neck. He almost looked nervous. "This is awkward of me to ask, but I never really got your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me." The green haired male extended his hand and introduced, "My name is Freed Jusitine."

The blond smirked and grabbed the smaller hand in a firm handshake. "Laxus Drayer." Before Freed could say anything else, Laxus continued, "Uh . . . would it be weird if I asked you out on a date?"

The two's hands were still connected as the gym teacher asked his question; and upon hearing it, Freed retracted his hand as if it were burned.

"What!?" the English teacher asked as his face exploded in red.

"It is weird, isn't it?" Laxus said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

It wasn't that the question was odd, it was just that it caught Freed off guard. The blond didn't show any signs of interest in Freed, or at least what Freed could recall. In his head, the green haired man was leaping for joy, but his tongue seemed to be tied and couldn't express what he felt.

The longer Freed didn't respond – and stared at Laxus in shock – the worse Laxus was looking. Not ten seconds passed when Laxus said in an angered tone, "Ya know what? Just forget it!"

Freed jumped at his words. _No! Nononononono!_

"Wait –!" Freed said, before the other could leave out of embarrassed fury. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me . . ." Freed took a deep breath to try to calm his raging heart beat before continuing, "I would love to go on a date with you."

The words tasted odd on his tongue and were forced out in an unconventional way, but his heart had never been lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

For: Evan

Prompt: Dominant Freed

Warning: Rated M for sexy things and language

Enjoy!

* * *

Laxus didn't know what has gotten into Freed, but he honestly can't complain when he's sucking his dick in such a lewd way.

The sun had set hours ago, and the two just got back from a party at Natsu's. When the door to their shared apartment closed, Freed was all over him. Their time in the doorway was spent with harsh kisses, groping everything, and possessive biting. When the two managed to strip and tumble onto the bed, Freed made to bold choice of pushing the blond onto the bed and growled in his ear, "You're mine."

Laxus let a smirk crawl onto his lips and let the green haired man do as he pleased. Who was he to complain?

And now, Freed was giving him head while his fingers tangled in his hair. He really loved his hair; it was so elegant. He also loved it for it was great to tug and pull on, which was what he was doing right now. The way Freed sucked and licked at his shaft like that made Laxus grip onto the locks with more force than needed, but he couldn't help it. The rune mage was just really good at giving blow-jobs.

"Ah," Laxus moan, as Freed gave a particularly hard suck, "Yeah, babe. Just like that," he breathed out, running his fingers through those gorgeously long strands.

Right when Laxus was going to announce he was about to cum, Freed pulled away. The blond would deny saying he whined when the other stopped. When the green haired man looked up at Laxus, he sent daggers at the larger male and sneered, "Shut. Up."

The lightning mage blinked a few times in shock, but did as he was told. His jaw snapped shut with a clank of his teeth.

Freed gave an exasperated sigh as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. He crawled back up towards the lightning wizard's face and attacked his mouth. Saliva was exchanged and teeth clashed. It was by no means a sweet kiss.

When the two broke for air, Freed lined himself up with Laxus and slowly slid himself down on the man. At most, the green haired man winced, but he was already so accustomed to the blond's size from being with him so long. However, to say that it was painless would be a lie. The sting was dull but it was enough to make the long haired male grit his teeth.

Fully seated on Laxus, Freed tried his best not to squirm. It felt amazing, being filled so much. Any sort of movement would bring forth a pang of pain and a wave of pleasure. It was maddening.

It didn't take long for the rune mage to get fully accustomed to Laxus' size. That twinge of discomfort transformed and merged with the bliss with every passing second. Placing his nimble fingers on a broad and muscled chest, Freed rose and fell on top of the blond. With the first thrust, both couldn't help the groans that escaped their mouths. With Freed so tight and Laxus so big, it was just pleasurable for the two.

Freed didn't expect Laxus to yank him down and smash their lips together as he thrust his hips up. The rune mage let out a shaky moan as he let himself be kissed. The tempo increased as did their lip battle. Laxus knew that he wasn't going to last long with Freed rocking his hips in such a way.

"Ah, damn Freed," the blond said under his breath as he broke their searing kiss to take a breath. He matched the green haired man's rhythm. Laxus couldn't resist giving the rune mage's ass a squeeze as he voiced his pleasure.

However, the man above him wasn't quite in the same state of bliss. He narrowed his eyes at the lightning mage. His movements stopped and he put some distance between their mouths. "I thought I told you to be quiet." It was phrased as a question, but it sounded like an order to Laxus' ears. He would take some orders in bed, but this was getting a bit annoying.

"Fuck, what is your problem?" the blond asked. Freed was usually never this demanding. Now that he thought about it, the green haired man has been on edge for a while today.

"What's my problem?" the rune mage repeated.

 _Crap._

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Freed slipped off Laxus and huffed, "Unbelievable."


	4. Chapter 4

For: Kitty723

 **Prompt: Laxus is scared of his inner demons and Freed comforts him ((originally it was Freed with the inner demons, but I switched it to Laxus, I hope that's okay))**

I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters used... if it wasn't obvious from before. Enjoy~!

* * *

A fist collided Into a wall and sparks flew through through the skin. Laxus let out a growl worthy of a wild beast. He let out a few calming breaths, but he knew it was in vain. He couldn't control how he felt, never could, never will. He wanted to love all those guys in there, heck even like them, but he couldn't even tolerate them.

He was lucky that he was alone at the moment; if others were around then he was sure he would explode and end up almost killing them - whoever the unlucky soul may be. The dark shrouded his appearance, but who would go looking for the blond in an alley anyway.

Laxus placed a hand over his face. He was so close to blowing up back there. He was so close to letting out his lightning and burning the whole place to a crisp. He hated that about himself. He hated that he was so quick tempered. He hated that some brat could get under his skin so easily. He hated that when said brat did, he would come close to ripping them apart.

Before he could let it happen though, he excused himself through clenched teeth and made a hasty exit. Now here he was, in the back of some shop, almost destroying it without even trying. That was another thing he hated, his power. It wasn't even his choice to be this strong. He didn't ask to be able to break bones with a flick of his wrist, or to be able to burn someone alive by just looking at them. Who in their right mind would ask for that anyway?!

But nonetheless, this was his burden, his curse, his inner demon; a demon that was begging to be let out and run rampant, destroying everything in its path just because it could. But Laxus had to suppress it. He had to contain that beast if it was the last thing he did. The last time he let that thing loose it destroyed half of Magnolia and the guild. He didn't want history to repeat itself; he didn't want to be outcasted once again. It took this long to regain everyone's trust, it would be easy for them to remember his horrid ways and cast him out again.

It would be easy.

It would be a nightmare.

Laxus clenched his jaw impossibly tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't let that happen again. He grew, as a person and as a wizard, but he couldn't stand that. He couldn't live with that feeling of being hated by everyone in his heart. Everyday and night he would be constantly reminded of how hated he was. It made his insides turn black and shrivel up. It was horrid. He would not go through it again, so he had to suppress his emotions. He couldn't allow himself to feel anymore. He had to tune down that demon, even if he wouldn't even be himself anymore.

"Laxus?" a voice called. The blond flinched, but didn't turn around. He didn't need to, he knew that voice by heart. A voice that's called him out of his darkness. A voice that drove his nightmares away. A voice he trusted with all his heart.

The blond could hear footsteps making their way over towards him, but they were hesitant, like they didn't want to scare him off. Laxus felt something lightly press against his back, as if testing the waters. Within seconds. the hand pressed harder on his back and even gave a reassuring rub. The hand stayed in place, but the body made its way around Laxus' large frame, towards his front.

Laxus was met with blue eyes, green hair, and a concerned face. Freed looked up at him through his bangs with worry in his eye. Even if only one was visible, it was obvious to see. It was also obvious as to why he was here. Freed no doubt saw the frustration in Laxus' demeanor as he left the guild hall, and followed him here. Laxus knew that Freed was just trying to help, but at this point all he needed was solitude. He needed to deal with this himself. He's always dealt with crap by himself anyway so this should be no different.

Freed slid his hand to the blond's shoulder. The other moved towards the blond's hand - that was still covering part of his face - and moved it to reveal a tired and hopeless expression. The blond couldn't hide what he was thinking from Freed. If he didn't say it, it was written all over his face or body. Freed let a little smile make its way onto his lips as he saw the face of his lover. It was such a handsome one after all, but now it was full of negativity and Freed couldn't have that: wouldn't stand for it. The green haired male cupped Laxus' jaw and brought his head up. Laxus wouldn't look at him, not fully anyway. He was too ashamed of what he was about to do, too nervous of what he might do. However, Freed knew the blond better than he knew himself. Freed knew that Laxus wouldn't hurt him - even Laxus knew in the back of his mind, but the plague of doubt still made him think otherwise.

Silence stretched on between the two with just Freed looking at the larger man. Laxus still refused to take his eyes off the ground. Freed sighed. This wasn't a very sanitary place, but he would sacrifice his clean clothing for the man.

With little force, Freed pushed Laxus down to a sitting position against the brick wall. The rune mage elegantly took a seat next to him, smoothing out his jacket as he did so.

Freed looked over towards Laxus, but he had that same pained expression on his face. He was fighting his own battles. He was fighting wars that was raging within himself and it was so hard to just watch and do nothing.

This isn't the first time this has happened. The green haired man tried to help before, but he was only pushed away by the blond. He kept insisting that he had it under control, even when it was blatantly obvious that he didn't.

This time would be different and wouldn't end in a screaming match between the two. Freed was going to be there for Laxus, whether he liked it or not and whether he said anything or nothing.

The silence stretched on. The sun began to set in the sky. Seconds ticked by in the blink of an eye. The two didn't move, didn't talk. Freed even gave Laxus some space as he sat next to him - a good foot between them.

It didn't take long for Laxus to slowly make his way down the wall and onto Freed's lap. The blond's head rested so perfectly on the green haired mage's legs. It would be arrogant and childish for Freed to say he knew it, but he knew it.

The thin smile returned on the rune wizard's lips. He set one of his hands on the lightning mage's shoulders and the other on his head. Looking down at the man, Freed ran his fingers through those golden strands. They were coarse and rough, but he knew how much Laxus loved it.

Breaking the elongated silence, Freed said under his breath, barely a whisper, "I will always be here to help you, Laxus. No matter what."

It was then Laxus realized that he didn't have to fight this battle alone.


End file.
